Sanity
by moosie49
Summary: Parts of the Twilight series when I thought about what the other characters would be thinking. Oneshots. Thanks for the title, Kayla! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

This chapter takes place the first time Bella went to see Jacob after she wakes up in New Moon. Hope you enjoy! O.0

--

Jacob POV:

Bella just showed up today. I guess she needs a friend after the way Cullen just up and left her. She still looks devastated, worse than she did the day Sam -I snarl the name in my mind- had found her in the forest.

She looks thinner and the circles under her eyes make her look like some wild animal. Poor Bella, she really did love them. Just seeing the desolate look in her eyes would make you want to cry.

My thoughts are interrupted by a whack on the head.

"Earth to Jacob!" Quill shouts. "Jake, you in there?"

"No, my mind has been taken over by marshmallow aliens. Of course I'm here, idiot."

"Marshmallow aliens? Awesome!" He shouted. He seems to be in a loud mood right bow. Great.

"What was that all about? Bella Swan. Wow," Embry said in his quiet, speculating tone of voice. It was that voice that made me go all red in the face, neck and ears.

"She was in love with Edward Cullen," I stated quietly to avoid future awkwardness. "I mean, she still is."

Quill snorted, "Stupid."

"She looks so empty… downright sad. It's actually painful to look at. Not her, but her sadness.. Besides, I don't think she's stupid. Have you ever seen her with Edward? He was totally in love with her. Wonder what happened," Embry thought out loud.

"I don't know," Quill said loudly, "regardless of the circumstances, he's a real jerk for doing that to Bella."

"Sure is," I agreed the same time Embry said, "I'm telling you, something's not right!"

--

Reviews please??


	2. Chapter 2

Sanity: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, and certainly not its brilliant characters.

This one takes place on one of those "check in" times that Edward has with his family in New Moon.

--

Alice POV:

"I want to see Bella," I stated, my tone deadly. Edward growled. No, it wasn't a growl, because that would have been an emotion other than depression. It was more like a flat, depressed grunt of disagreement.

Edward was giving us his two month check in. What was really annoying me, though, was the fact that he really, truly thought he was "saving" Bella, while he, in reality, was hurting everyone by doing this to himself and Bella. He knows I've had visions about her, and while they may be unavoidable, they still made him even more upset. I know he'd rip my head off and feed me to a mountain lion if I really looked.

"Edward, she still hasn't moved on. You should know that, considering you're the one who loves her. You should realize she will hurt longer than any normal person," I tried persuading him.

To my horror, Edward looked as if he would start sobbing right now.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry! I know you're trying your best. Maybe I should just drop… Edward?" He was gone.

Holy crap. I had just driven my own brother out of here by mentally stabbing him. _I'm sorry, Edward. So sorry…_ I thought, knowing he would hear.

And… oh, thank goodness. He'll be back in 22 seconds to reassure me that it isn't my fault…

--

_Of course, _I mused sadly after he had left, _I always feel that constant pain of loosing not only my closest friend, but also my brother. I don't think I'd be able to survive this myself if it weren't for Jasper. He's always here with me, holding my hand, pulling me through._

_--_


	3. Chapter 3

Sanity: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing, however I may wish I did.

This one takes place a little bit before Rosalie tells Edward about Bella cliff diving, before Alice had the vision.

--

Emmett POV:

"Rose, I think we should hunt today," I suggested.

"Okay," she agreed, bored.

"Emmett? I'm worried about Edward," Rose told me.

"You are?" I asked. "I thought you were the only one who didn't worry about him." I was surprised, even though I was one of the few whop knew she wasn't as self absorbed as she let on.

"Yes. I just don't let my emotions flash clearly across my face, or my mind when he is around. I may not know why or how he could love her so much, but I, like everyone else, know he does."

"He doesn't have a choice, Rose. When he chose not to kill her, he chose to love her, but not on purpose," I explained in the best way that I could, though I had a feeling Rose knew what I was trying to say already.

I knew Rose was more sensitive than she let on, but other than Carlisle and Esme, I'm the only one who she loves enough to let truly see her.

--

Sorry it's so short… I didn't have very much to work with for this, but I really do believe Rosalie is more sensitive and sweet than she lets on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanity: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This takes place during Twilight, the first night Bella was with Edward, and he left to change clothes, when he told his family he loved Bella and that she was coming to meet them that day.

--

Jasper POV:

This Bella girl, who is she? I could feel the anxiety radiating off of my siblings as Edward explained he was bringing Bella over today. The only people happy about this, as far as I could feel, were Esme, Carlisle, and Alice.

Edward was worried, and I knew it was because he was afraid of how Bella would react, afraid of exposing her to us and the vampire world, but he needs to relax, and with so much tension, it's difficult to change the mood.

Alice was so excited, she was practically jumping up and down. I focused on her emotion, and only hers, and, finally, I was able to morph their tension into excitement.

"We can't wait to meet her!" Esme said, happy as a kid in Toys R Us.

Well, almost everyone was excited. "I can," Rosalie snarled. "Edward, how could you do this to us?"

"She has my complete trust. That should be enough for all of you," he stated calmly, but I could feel his underlying panic.

"Well, as much as I trust you, I can't put the trust of my safety into one lone _human_," she said the word as if it were a curse.

"Oh, I'm so _excited_. Esme, let's go get ready. We have to go decorate the house so she'll feel comfortable."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Edward." As I observed, without a word, I realized she truly was happy for him.

"Bella seemed like a special girl when I met her, she didn't even shy away from Edward or me," Carlisle said. And that, I saw, was all it took.

--

Reviews please? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE??


	5. Chapter 5

Sanity: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm tired of being forced to relive the pain by re-writing these disclaimers.

Jacob sometime in there with the first part of their friendship… before Jacob became a Wolfie boy, before life got complicated… sigh Boy, do I miss those New Moon days….

Jacob POV

--

I let out a big "whoop." I don't know why. I just did. It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. For some reason unknown to me, Bella wanted to be my friend, and that in itself was a miracle. The fact that she actually chose me over that insufferable guy she was at the beach with when I first saw her makes me want to sigh in relief.

What happened to that guy? What was his name again? Oh, yeah! Mike. I snickered, wondering if he was still under the impression that Bella loved him back. When I started thinking of love, I started thinking of Edward Cullen, and whenever I think of him, I want to stab something so I divert my thoughts. At least, I tried. Maybe he really is a vampire, only of a different kind, because he sure go rid of all of Bella's enthusiasm and will to live. He sapped her of life.

"Hey Jake, you coming? We're going to pig out at my place tonight. I just rented Sweeney Todd, and Embry is picking up the Chinese food," Quill shouted from across the street.

The perfect distraction from my thoughts.

"Sure. What'd you order?"

"2 pints of Fried shrimp, 4 of white rice, 24 Egg Rolls, 4 pints of Sweet and Sour Chicken, that red saucy stuff.. And Fried wantons? I don't know, we ordered about half the menu. SO are you coming or not?" He said, annoyed at having to strain his brain to remember.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know… Yeah, I'll be over, just have to let Billy know."

"Sweet. Embry just got a new Anime, too. God, you wouldn't expect it of him, but he is SUCH a geek," Quill rolled his eyes.

"Hey," I said, defensive, "I like Anime, too."

"Well, you're a geek, too."

I laughed. What a great distraction.

--

Once again, I am very sorry that it is so short, but I would like some reviews….


	6. Chapter 6

Sanity: Chapter Five

Hope you enjoy. Edward is an idiot when it comes to love. L

--

I know why god has given me such pain, such punishment as this. I am obviously eternally due to this, not only because of my vampirism, but for not staying away from Bella. It would have been best for her all along if I had stayed away to begin with. I am not that strong, not even close, but then again, nobody is, not even Emmett… Bella was still standing there, pain in her eyes. More than anything, I wish to go back to her, take her into my arms and apologize for everything, my existence, her pain, giving her my love, the danger I put her into by loving…

I realize this would only prolong the agony, but I still want to. My arms and legs are burning to turn back.

I am running now, but it feels as if every step is a mile farther away, each step more pain filled than the last. I hear her footsteps running after me and it takes all of my strength to stop myself from running back to her. I force myself to think about keeping her safe.

_It's best for her!_ I mentally scream at myself. Oh my god. She's yelling for me. _Do what's best for her. Don't run back, it would put her in more danger. If you really love her, you'll continue on in this direction. _I DO LOVE HER. So, I will save her from me. I WILL. So, onward I run, ignoring Alice's mental plea's.

_Edward, this is ridiculous. _She cries out in her mind._ Edward I didn't even get to say goodbye. She's my closest human friend, and I couldn't even say goodbye._ She actually sounds kind of angry. _I'm sorry, Edward, but you truly are an idiot. You are definitely a sadist, and definitely a masochist. _

I reach our meadow, and I break down. I heave dry vampire sobs, so, loud that Carlisle and everyone hears it. Beneath my pain, I vaguely realize that they are seriously worried and depressed. Why wasn't Jasper taking care of it?

I know Bella will stay safe. She _promised_ she would.I see hear Sam come and help her home, and when she is, I start to run. I don't stop at all until I reach my destination.

Texas.

It's time to start my distractions.

--

REVIEWS, PLEASE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSE?


	7. Chapter 7

Sanity- Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This one takes place when Bella called Rosalie and asked her for help with her child in Breaking Dawn.

I haven't had much inspiration today for this story, so if it's not that good, I am sorry.

--

Rosalie POV:

"Rosalie, help me."

"Bella?" I asked, confused. Why was she calling me on Edward's phone.

"Yes. Help me, Rosalie." She said desperately.

"Are you okay?" I momentarily panicked. "Are Edward and you alright?"

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"WHAT HAPPENED, BELLA?" I shouted, fed up and scared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is really wrong," she cried out. "I'm pregnant. And Edward wants to kill my baby. HELP ME," she said desperately.

At that moment, I could have killed Edward, and possibly Bella in my jealousy, although I realized I loved her a while ago, even if he already was dead.

"Alright, Bella. Calm down. It will be okay. I wont let him kill your baby. I want you to relax. How did you get pregnant?"

That was the wrong question. I could feel her embarrassment radiating through the phone.

"Well, Rose, it's like this, at least this is my theory. We had sex. I am still human, he's a vampire. I'm pretty sure it was possible because I am human."

That made sense. "So you're pregnant."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, promise me! Promise me you wont let them kill my baby. Edward thinks it's going to hurt me, to kill me, I think. Help me until he realizes this baby is good. It's not evil." She cried into the phone. "Don't let them kill my baby."

"I promise, Bella, I will help save your baby. I wont let them kill it. Where are you two?"

"At the island." She sniffled.

"I promise, Bella."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

So I set off in my quest to help her, to help this wonderful baby she loved so much, to help Edward to love the baby too. Help, help, help.

--

Reviews, Please, please, please, please?!

PLEASE?!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is Carlisle's point of view when Edward leaves in the beginning of Twilight because he can't handle the temptation of Bella's blood.

Carlisle POV:

"Carlisle, I have to leave, now. NOW." I looked up in surprise as Edward came into the room unannounced.

"Why?" I asked, although I was sure that he knew what I was going to ask before I said it.

"The new girl… I don't think I can resist that kind of… level of temptation. It would be dangerous for her. It would risk exposing us… I can't do that to her or you." He looked like he was asking for forgiveness. Not because he already gave in to temptation, or else he wouldn't be here, but because he had the temptation, the want to give in, still.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I asked. It's horrible when your first child leaves you. _Esme will be heartbroken._

"I know… I'm not going home, or she'll try to make me stay, and I can't do that to everyone. If people knew, the Quiliettes _and _the Volturi will be after us and we can't have that. I tried changing my schedule, but that stupid human wouldn't cooperate, then _she _walked into that tiny, enclosed space… I almost lost my grip, so I had to get out of there."

Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do in a situation like this.

"Tell Esme I love her and I'll see her eventually. A few more years and she'll leave school."

"There is another option… We could relocate," I suggested. Although all of us like Forks, we love Edward more.

"No, that's not right for any of us. I'll leave." He murmured. "There is another complication, though not as pressing a problem as the other. I can't read her mind."

I sat in utter silence, stunned. I didn't know of anyone who had mind immune to Edward's talent. "That's strange. I didn't think… well, then, anything is possible, I suppose…" I said in a muted voice to myself. Abruptly pulled myself back to the present which was Edward standing there, looking pained. "Take my car, it has a full gas tank. I'll tell the family."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

And then he was gone, as if he had vanished in the proverbial cloud of smoke.

I had a smile on my face, though. He wouldn't accept defeat. He would be back. Then who knows what will happen. I continued through the rest of my day in somewhat of a trance, my mind coming up with many "what ifs."


End file.
